Leaf and Stone
by obliviouskage
Summary: Being kidnap at a young age, experimented on, and tossed back into a world with no memories of his passed could be challenging. Torn between an emotionally detached teen and the number one knuckle head ninja, will our hero find the one thing that was truly taken from him? His heart..


**This is my first fanfiction.. Hope you guy's like it.**

**Special thanks to Cassy for helping out.**

* * *

"Are_ you ready?" Orochimaru said in his low raspy voice. "You are of no further use to me. I want you to go out to the forest west of the leaf, and attack the first ninja you see. Do not stop fighting until you are dead." Orochimaru said with a slight chuckle._

_"Yes__ master." I spoke in a hollow tone._

_"You are dismissed." Orochimaru said._

_"Lord Orochimaru is it safe to send away such a...unique test subject? His body is truly one of your greatest achievements." Kabuto said adjusting his glasses._

_"Let him go kabuto. If he does not die he will become a great weapon for us one day. Let's see where he goes if he can escape my grasp. The leaf village I send him to. Or village hidden in the stones. His homeland." Orochimaru said as he tied the hidden stone headband around my neck._

_Kabuto removed all my weapons and covered up the markings on my arms. "Lord Orochimaru are you sure I shouldn't try and rid him of these marks? They allow him to use your forbidden Jutsu." Kabuto said as he placed his hands on my head._

_"He will not remember how to use them anyway." Orochimaru said as he blew kabuto a playful kiss and walked away._

_"Say goodbye to your memories Luka." Kabuto said as he wiped my mind. The last thing I remember was waking up in the village hidden in the stones. I spent a few years there quickly moving through the ranks. Until the day our lord Tsuchikage sent me to them. To the hidden leaf._

**_Chapter 1: A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing._**

Her fist came slamming down on the desk as she gave a small hiss. "Where is that idiot?!" Exclaimed Tsunade.

"Calm yourself Lady Hokage." I said removing my Anbu mask and changing into pedestrian clothes.

Rubbing her eye's in one hand, she let out a sigh. "He always does this. It's very annoying." She muttered to herself.

"Perhaps he's working on a project for the academy?" I tried.

Opening one eye, she said, "That boy has never turned in a project a day in his life. His grades are horrendous compared to the below average's; he's Irresponsible..." I couldn't help but sweat drop as she continued on ranting about the kid. If he caused this much trouble, then I doubt this wouldn't go as planned.

But I couldn't help but smirk to myself at the thought of the troublesome kid. _'This could actually be interesting,'_

"But he does have his moment's though.. You wouldn't believe how many time's he's actually saved this place..Putting his life on the life for the sake of other's..It's idiotic but brave... He doesn't think twice but I can't really blame him. He's finally got the respect he's been looking for. He's surrounded by his friend's, and now he's put's his life out in danger for them.. The length that boy goes through for them." She Shooked her head lightly. "That boy is going to be the death of me... I need a drink." Pulling open the draw, she pulled out a large booze bottle.

I couldn't help but cast my glaze toward's her desk, where her bust laid.

The sound of the bottle being slammed down non-too gently, forced me to glaze back up at her slightly startled.

She let out a content sigh, loving the feeling the burning sensation running down her throat. Her cheek's flashed a light red as she chuckled to herself. Suddenly She shifted her glaze toward's me and I could feel my face heating up slightly.

Letting out another chuckle, "Funny, I heard you had no interest in women." She said, with a raised eyebrow.

I was about to retort when loud stomping could be heard. The door suddenly busted open and I quickly to side-step to dodge as a Blond was thrown inside. He collided with the wooden desk, cracking it slightly, but doing so, causing the enormous bottle to topple over, causing it to shatter into million's of piece's on the floor.

Covering up the smile that creeped onto my face, I slowly slid my mask back on as I continued to stare at the expression of the Hokage. I covered my small chuckle's with fake cough's as I turned my attention toward's the second teen who was covered in this strange slimy substance. She was glaring dagger's at the boy. As if I wasn't in the room, She stormed passed me and yanked the boy by his collar, shaking him roughly.

"G-g-granny Tsunade, Get her off me!" He screamed.

She growled loudly as she tightened her grip. "Naruto! Your lucky I don't put you 6 feet under!" She threatened.

"What a nice way to make an entrance." I muttered, quiet amused.

Finally snapping out of her trance, There was a noticeable vein pooping out of her forehead as she tried to control the little patient's she had left. "Luka, this is Naruto Uzumaki. " She motioned toward's the Blond. "And Sakura Haruno," She motioned toward's the Pink headed teen. "Naruto this is Luka kageoni. He will be your caretaker from this point on."

"With No disrespect, Lady Tsunade, but I don't think baby sitting this" I took a quick glance at the teen, trying to think of a much fitting term to call the boy. "Kid.. is worthy of an A-rank mission. I can already tell this is a waste of my time and it won't be even a fair challenge." I spoke truthfully.

A look of anger quickly washed on the kid's face as he easily got loose of the girl's monstrous grip and stormed up toward's me. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"Naruto.." Tsunade warned. She didn't have time for this.

I couldn't help but laugh bitterly. _'To think some kid like this is worthy of my time.' _"Exactly what I said." Crossing my arm's over my chest, The smirk on my face resurfaced as I stared at the despicable teen before me.

"You don't know anything about me!"

"I know enough to know you won't survive long in this world."

And that was all it took. Naruto was quick to throw the first punch - As predicted. The smirk grew bigger as I grabbed his wrist, halting his movement's. And in the blink of an eye, he was seen being thrown through the window.

I didn't need to see the Ninja's face's as I jumped after him. Using my Kekkè Genkai, I created a bronze plating on my left arm and brought my fist down hard, but he succeeded in jumping out of the way in time. My fist collided with the ground, creating a massive creator.

I jumped down next to him. As a young dark haired boy ran over to Naruto' side.

"Oi, what did you do now?" Questioned a new face, The annoyance was evident in his voice. Upon closer examination I recognized the young boy as Sasuke Uchiha. _'This day couldn't get more interesting,'_ I thought as I examined him.

"Move Sasuke, I don't want to hurt you." I spoke as my bronze hand slowly became engulfed in flame.

Hearing his name, he fixed his glaze on me. The evidence of shock only lasting for a few second's before his stare harden. "What Jutsu is that?" asked alarmed.

"Bronze the combination Of Fire, Earth, and Water." I answered smugly.

"Interesting." Sasuke exclaimed, activating the Uchiha legendary ocular Jutsu: The Sharingan. I've heard stories about this, how only some member's appear to possess it, and it's many abilities it grant's the user.

I watched as he channeled a large amount of lightening chakra. The high concentration of the electricity sound grew louder, sounding as if many of bird's chirping all at once.

"I call this Jutsu: Buronzusuta." Focusing some chakara on the tips of my fingers, my body leaned forward as I dashed forward, meeting him half way.

Quickly doing a familiar hand sign, a duplicate of Naruto appeared beside him. Quickly, a small wind started to pick up as I could feel his energy slightly bursting. The duplicate's hand's began moving over the original's, and soon enough, a nicely shaped but dangerous sphere made it's appearance right before my eye's.

I could hear the Lady's voice, calling him to stop, but it was too late as he charged at me.

"Rasengan!"

With a flick of my wrist I easily tossed Sasuke directly in his path. But Just as Sasuke was about to crash into Naruto, he pushed himself off the ground, and jumped high enough to step on the Uchiha's face for leverage and jumped higher into the air.

My first instinct's was to follow thee Blond's movement's but I took noticed as another figure appeared just above him.

Naruto didn't even have enough time to turn around as Sakura's fist collided with the back of his head, sending him forcefully toward's the ground.

I turned my head as the Lady herself landed gracefully beside me. I laughed at how casual her expression was at the moment. I slapped myself mentally as I let my guard down as the Lady herself Flicked me, sending me forward, crashing into Naruto, who then crashed into Sasuke.

"You idiots are more trouble then your worth!" Tsunade snapped, her fist shaking angrily. By now, bystanders began to gather around the scene.

I groaned lightly as the world began spinning. If she just _Flicked _me, then I Really didn't want to see her true power's.

"Woah there Tsunade, try not to kill the poor boys." Said a new voice.

Feeling movement under me, I was then thrown off to the side. I glared at the two teen's.

It was a shame our little battle had to come to an end, but I know in due time, I'll see their true power's. Suddenly getting to my feet, I stared at the Blond. bowed to Naruto. "I apologize sir. I simply had to test your strength." I couldn't help but smirked lightly at their expression's. But that soon changed as Naruto looked pasted me. Following his glaze,

He was a tall man with waist-length spiky white hair that was tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He wore a horned forehead protector with the Kanji sign. Red lines ran down from his eyes. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a short green shirt kimono with matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that could be seen out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with a red Haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and lastly, a scroll on his back. And as I examined him closely, He also had a tattoo in his left palm.

"Pervy sage!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. I watched as he jumped up with new found energy as he ran toward's the older man.

"Well look's like everyone's here," I turned half way to see yet another new face. He had silver hair much like my own. Only his left eye was covered by his headband and his face covered in a mask._ 'Great, what's his problem?' _I couldn't help but think. It seem's as if everyone around here as problem's that just aren't fit for typical Ninja's.. Hm..

"Yo!" The man calmly greeted. He was a fit and relatively tall Shinobi, with spiky silver hair that looked almost similar to mine, with one visible dark-colored eye. He wore the standard uniform which consisted of a simple blue suit with the standard flak jacket, strapped up sandals, and arm guards. Along with this he wore plated gloves that went all the way up to his arms with a bandage wrapped around the right one.

"Kakashi Hatake: Sensei of team seven also known as The copy cat ninja." I exclaimed, lowering my guard. He studied me as I did him. Soon, an awkward silence fell between us.

Without taking his eye's off his book, "Luka Kageoni: The Chameleon Assassin." He spoke in his monotone voice. I was mildly shocked to say the least, but I should of known better as I was standing in front of one of the greatest ninja's.

"You are very well known among the Anbu and Sensei's. One of the younger Anbu. Has been said that you're able to study and copy Jutsu on almost first sight. That's quite a skill you posses. Not to mention a lost Kekkè Genkai." Kakashi said. Even with the mask on, I knew he was smirking.

"What do you want kakashi?" I spoke bitterly as I began to walk toward my new home. Earlier today Tsunade gave me a apartment parallel to Naruto. Kalahari ran up behind me and knocked me unconscious.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Cassy: ..Well I think that was Good! (^ 0^)**

**Me: -,- **

**Cassy: -,- ...**

**Me: Ignore her, and tell me what your thought's are for this story. Criticism is welcomed. **

**Jutsu: Buronzusuta ( bronze star)**


End file.
